


The Mabari

by ScalesCastOfIron



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesCastOfIron/pseuds/ScalesCastOfIron
Summary: Set in the aftermath of In Hushed Whispers.Evelyn isn’t the same after the events of Redcliffe Castle. Luckily, Blackwall knows that tea solves everything.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Mabari

The fire had gone out. 

Most days, Evelyn was like a campfire. She crackled and sparked, drawing those around her to her warmth, bringing comfort and safety against the encroaching darkness. He longed to draw closer, to reach out, but could only stand and watch, eyes drawn to the light.

But at Redcliffe Castle, she had blazed like a building burns. Hot, fierce, its fury leaving nothing behind in its path. And now, nothing stood but the shell, embers and silence amongst the charred timbers.

They’d travelled back to Haven in silence, mostly. The strange new mage chattering, throwing thinly veiled barbs at the Qunari warrior. Maker, he hoped he’d not have to drag that pair apart.

He’d caught her staring, too. A younger man would have flattered himself that he'd caught her eye. Let himself believe. 

A younger man wouldn’t have seen the sorrow. 

So he’d not pressed. Tossed her apples and water skins, risen early to tack up her horse, checking and double-checking each part held. Slipped away from camp at night to set snares, and brought back the fresh meat each morning. 

He’d sworn an oath to protect her. To be her shield, her shelter from the storm.   
He had failed.

____________________

She’d been dragged off by her ambassador as soon as they’d arrived at Haven, to a whirlwind of noise and activity. He’d slipped away from the crowds, almost without thinking, following his feet til they took him back to his barn. 

He wouldn’t see her, tonight. Not while Sister Nightingale and that sour-faced Commander kept her busy. She’d told him snippets, on the road. All politics and strategy. Nothing a Warden can do to help with that. Even less he could do.

Dropping his pack in one corner, he grabbed his axe, shoving it into his belt. Right now, he needed to work with his hands. And firewood was a good place to start.

___________

The noise from the inn was unbearable. Word had gone around of the new alliance, and by the sounds of things, the entirety of Haven were letting off some steam in there. He’d tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw hers, lost in the crowd sweeping her towards the chantry. Cursing to himself, he rummaged around, finding his kettle and pouch of tea, shoving his tinderbox in his pocket. 

It took him a few moments to see the figure huddled by his campfire. She’d added kindling, bringing it to a soft glow. Her knees pulled to her chest, she stared, lost within it. As he approached, her eyes met his with a start.

‘Sorry! I’m - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - there was - ‘

She scrabbled around, rising to her feet.

‘No need to go, my lady! Just making a cup of tea is all…’

Crouching, he manoeuvred the pot over the flame. She was staring at the fire, lost in thought. 

‘Can’t tempt you? I’ve got an extra mug back there somewhere…’

She bit her lower lip, and nodded, eyes not leaving the flames.

_______

‘So what’s all this about, then?’

He’d brought the water to the boil, steeping the leaves and dividing the liquid between the mugs, steam rising in the cold night air. She’d accepted it wordlessly, gripping it with both hands, eyes meeting his with a faint smile.

She stared into the mug at his question, the pause hanging over them.

‘This?’

Her voice shook slightly, whether from the cold or something else he wasn’t sure.

‘You’re not yourself. Not since Redcliffe.’

She shook her head slightly, eyes at the fire.

‘You wouldn’t understand.’

‘You don’t know that, my lady. Not until you try.’

He saw her hands gripping tighter around the mug, knuckles turning white. It was a minute or two before she answered him, eyes never meeting his.

‘Alexius used some sort of magic on me. Me and Dorian, right? That’s why I disappeared for a minute. Only it wasn’t a minute, not really. It sent us forward a _year_ , only in that year, in that time, we’d lost. And… and he’d _trapped_ you. You and Bull for a year, and used his lyrium on you.’

She pulled her sleeve up, rubbing her face against it, body shivering in the cold. 

‘And then, after all that, after a year of that. You _died_. Right in front of me. I watched you die, and I couldn’t do _anything_.’

Her body shivered, and she broke down into sobs, as he drew her close. 

‘It’s over, now. It’s over.’

He felt her sobs soften in his arms, as she leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder.

‘Whatever happened back there? In the future? You get to make a better one. We all do. We’ll close this Breach, and whatever happened back there, none of us here will let it happen. Not this time.’

The fires danced in front of their eyes, gentle embers against the soft glow of night. The chill was coming in.

‘Promise me something?’

She turned her face to meet his, her eyes red but firm.

‘What’s something?’

‘Promise you won’t try and die for me again.’

Whatever fire had burned at her, it had formed steel in its wake. He shook his head, slowly.

‘I’ve made a vow, my lady. We all have. We’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.’

‘Because I’m the _Herald_?’ 

She’d turned from him, facing the fire, knees pulled to her chest again.

‘But what if I’m _not_ the Herald? What if Andraste never chose me, and I’m not here to do some Maker-sent duty? And I’m just some woman. Nothing more.’

‘And _so what_? I never promised to protect any bloody Herald. But Evelyn Trevelyan?’

He meets her eyes, raising a mug.

‘She’s worth protecting. No matter what they say she is.’

‘And what of after? When the breach is closed, and they try and figure out what circle, what tower to lock me away in then?’

He paused, swirling the tea gently.

‘That Ambassador, Josephine? She knows your worth. She’ll be able to figure you out some cushy post somewhere. Ever fancied a career in politics?’ 

He elbowed her softly in the ribs, and felt her chuckle slightly.

‘But what if she doesn’t? I can’t go back to the circle. Not after this. I can’t be a prisoner again.’

‘And no one here will ever let that happen. They’ll have to go through all of us. And some of us twice, for good measure. But if. IF…’

He paused, leaning in for a theatrical wink. 

‘We fake your death, swipe every gem in this place, and run off to the Free Marches to breed nugs.’

He felt her laugh then, like the weight of a year’s worth of pain had started to melt.

‘Can it be Mabari? Always wanted a Mabari…’

He pulled her in, ruffling her hair with his free hand.

‘Best Mabari in Thedas, that’s for sure! Just you wait and see…’

__________

She woke late the next morning, light streaming in through the windows of the cottage. Her body felt heavy, limbs aching with the journey back. No doubt Josie and the Commander would want to continue their debrief from the day before. She dressed quickly, shoving her hair into its usual braid and throwing on her boots.

As she left the cottage, pulling the door closed behind her, something caught her eye. A small package on the step, wrapped roughly in brown paper and tied with string. She picked it up gently, tugging at the string to loosen the wrapper. 

A small wooden Mabari lay in her hand, carved out of what looked like the local wood. It sat on its haunches, head tilted slightly, tongue hanging out. It was smooth as she rubbed her thumb along its surface, a faint scent of beeswax hitting her nose. She turned to the paper, pulling a note from its folds and unfurling it slowly.

_A good luck charm for you. Set him on anyone who crosses you. GB_


End file.
